


Последняя высота

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на фест "Другой 151" на сообществе Небо и Солнце





	Последняя высота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Другой 151" на сообществе Небо и Солнце

\- Ты останешься сегодня, Шо-чан?  
Шоичи не знает, что сказать. Он чувствует тонкие пальцы, легко касающиеся его волос, утопающие в его волосах, — Бьякуран был по-детски разочарован, когда дотронулся до них в первый раз и поднес свою ладонь к лицу: «Аааах, а я думал, что они будут измазаны пыльцой! Шо-чан, мой яркий огненный цветок, цвети для меня всегда, ладно?».  
На это «ладно» не принято отвечать отказом. Невозможно.  
Останется ли он сегодня? Шоичи тихо вздыхает, прислоняясь лбом к плечу Бьякурана. Шоичи стоит так близко, что чувствует сладковатый запах — так пахнут цветы, сладости и кровь.  
Так пахнут пальцы, которые осторожно и уверенно ложатся на его подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо вверх.  
Бьякуран любит — чтобы всегда вверх. Тянет его за собой, все выше и выше, Шоичи хочется зажмуриться: глаза слезятся от ветра и холодного обжигающего воздуха в этой вышине. Бьякуран может подняться очень, очень высоко, для него нет границ и пределов.  
Высоко наверху холодно и никого нет. Шоичи не уверен, что даже с Бьякураном сможет там выдержать.  
Тот привык приходить с улыбкой мягкой и злой, нежно брать его за руку и поднимать ввысь. Шоичи болтает ногами в воздухе, не в силах найти опору.  
«Мир такой шаткий, Бьякуран-сан. Бьякуран-кун. Бьякуран-сама. Каким еще именем я зову вас в этой тысяче тысяч миров?  
Вы умеете летать — вам ничего не стоит балансировать в воздухе на обломках очередного рушащегося мира.   
Я летать не умею.  
Что прикажете мне делать? Я никогда не скажу вам об этом, но — обнимите меня, удержите в воздухе, если не хотите увидеть, как я падаю вниз — утягивая вас за собой в своем наивном обыденном стремлении к привычному, стабильному, земному. Я всегда был мечтателем — и всегда недостаточно был им. Желание все воплотить в реальность, проверить на практике, способно испоганить какую угодно светлую мечту. Что мое, что ваше. Что мою, что вашу».  
\- Ты останешься сегодня, Шо-чан?  
Как отказать ему, когда пальцы мягко гладят по щеке, касаются спутанных прядей, заправляют их за ухо аккуратно и ласково.  
Шоичи, конечно, конечно, останется. Но он не хочет сегодня летать. Ему страшно — и он очень сильно устал от этого.  
Мир такой шаткий. Шоичи просто хочет найти опору в нем — хотя бы на время. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы послушно подняться вверх, в этот раз он отчаянно тянет Бьякурана сам — вниз, на землю.  
Белый ковер на ощупь как нежные цветки мимозы — кажется, тронь рукой, и на пальцах останется мелкое крошево и легкий след. И — запах, конечно. Шоичи упирается ладонями в пол по обе стороны от головы Бьякурана, который смотрит на него не мигая, пристально, и глубокий сиреневый цвет перетекает в его глазах из светлого в густой чернильный оттенок, пульсирует, наливается темнотой неотвратимо и верно. Это ничего. Страшнее — холодная белая высь. На заснеженных вершинах слабым не выжить.  
Шоичи слаб — он сам, как никто другой, знает это. Поэтому он спешит быть сильным — пока хватает смелости.  
Застежки поддаются легко, ткань формы ластится к пальцам, соскальзывает с плеч и бедер быстро, словно подхваченная ветром со сладким запахом. Весна, вечная весна. Когда они вдвоем так — близко, кожа к коже, — Шоичи чувствует себя пьяным, как в мае, как от весеннего оглушающего воздуха, наполненного звоном и маятой. Хочется чего-то. Неизведанного. Манящего. Страшного.  
Страшно.   
Коснуться губами шеи и поймать стон — не ушами, но ртом, проглотить его и почувствовать, как он обжигает огнем горло. Целовать ключицы, вести языком по небольшим нежно-розовым бутонам сосков — весна, цвети, цвети.  
«Цвети, Шо-чан». Шоичи не умеет цвести. Он не цветок — Бьякуран ошибся, а Шоичи боится ему перечить. Или разочаровывать. Или просто — обидно, что ты оказался чем-то не хрупким и нежным, но прочным, вроде янтаря в солнечным прожилках.  
Ничего. Не страшно. Для весны нужно солнце.   
Бьякуран — настоящий цветок, он пахнет так сладко, стонет так сладко, так сладок на вкус — Шоичи проводит языком по напряженному члену, вылизывает его, берет в рот, чувствуя пульсацию и жаркий ток крови.   
Если аккуратно коснуться пальцами между разведенных бедер, Бьякуран подается вперед, запрокидывает голову и смеется тихо и звеняще, ликуя, наслаждаясь этой непрошеной радостью, этой восхитительной неожиданностью: «Оох, Шо-чааан... какой ты быстрый... Мой хороший... Мой хороший...».  
Пальцы обжигает горячим, Шоичи ведет ими медленно и плавно, смотрит, как завороженный, на изумленно приоткрытый рот, на прикрытые глаза, в которых — перетекает-густеет-плавится уже кромешная чернота.  
Интересно, а бывают черные цветы, — думает он и в следующее мгновение обрушивается с холодных высот на землю, ошарашенный, оглушенный — это так тесно, так близко, так хорошо; Бьякуран кусает пальцы и стонет громко, так громко, что щеки начинают пылать. Шоичи двигает бедрами — и еще — и еще — и «еще, еще, еще, о, пожалуйста, Шо-чан, еще!» - и не может сдержать ответного стона.  
Можно наклониться ниже, чтобы чужие ладони тотчас обхватывали крепко, прижимали к себе, гладили напряженную спину, вплетались в волосы, притягивали ближе. Чтобы нежный рот с пунцовыми искусанными губами целовал глубоко и горячо — и солоно, наконец не сладко, впервые в жизни, наверное. У цветов соленая кровь, — думает Шоичи. А у солнца — соленые слезы. Это слишком хорошо. Нежные губы собирают соль с его щек, делятся ею щедро и благодарно. Бьякуран подается вперед, насаживаясь, вжимаясь в него, обвивая ветвями, оплетая лианами — «Мой, только мой, Шо-чан...».  
На земле кружится голова так же, как в небесах: Шоичи чувствует, как лицо опаляет жар, стекая медленно по коже вниз, вдоль ключиц и по животу. В ушах нарастает шум, и звон, и гомон птиц — тысячи мелодий из разных миров.  
Тысячи тысяч — они звучат по-разному, но смысл один и тот же — я тебя... тебя... люблюлюблюлюблю...  
Бьякуран открывает глаза и вздрагивает всем телом — в наступившей мгновенно тишине темнота в его глазах переливается через край. Черное ночное небо обрушивается на Шоичи, он издает сдавленный и хриплый вздох — и кончает, закрывая глаза, не в силах бежать больше от этого неба.  
Соленый пот стекает щекотными каплями по разгоряченной коже. Шоичи пробует его на вкус, в который раз поражаясь тому, как же сегодня все солоно. Нежные пальцы осторожно гладят его по голове. Шоичи утыкается носом куда-то в шею Бьякурана — прямо в отчаянно смеющуюся жилку — и жалеет, что мало учил ботанику. Есть на свете цветы, которые растут высоко-высоко, им не страшен разреженный воздух и холод, они привыкли быть одни. Одинокие и прекрасные — и поэтому так жадно, так голодно ловят и пьют каждое касание солнца.  
Шоичи думает, что он провел на этой высоте слишком много времени. Пора спускаться вниз, пора уже давно — но он страшно боится двух вещей.  
Первой — что спуск обернется падением.  
Второй — что за это долгое время цветы успели пустить в нем корни.


End file.
